


Aretus

by LadyCCR



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCCR/pseuds/LadyCCR
Summary: This was going to be the first time his lover would see his home, this large labyrinth he had lived in for so long in alone.





	Aretus

This was going to be the first time his lover would see his home, this large labyrinth he had lived in for so long in alone.

He prepared the drink and food, and tried to clean away as much dust as possible. He was nervous about his lover being here. She was such a pure soul he did not want to upset her by trying to coarse her into   
joining his bed. So he prepared himself a sleeping area away from his chambers to not tempt himself with joining her.

They had originally met by simple notes on pieces of paper left at an oak in the forest that they both frequented. 

She came to that tree everyday to write stories and poems, and one day she left one behind by accident. He found it and wrote on the back with the pen she had dropped. He told her he wanted to read more.

When she came back and found the note, her heart fluttered. A secret admirer had found her work and enjoyed it. So she continued her story for him.

Everyday it continued like that for a while and then he came and saw her for the first time. She was so small compared to him. She was sitting against the oak smiling as she wrote. 

When she noticed him, she was frightened at first. This Minotaur watching her from afar. She didn’t move or scream, she just sat their watching him. When he approached, she scooted closer to the tree behind her in defense of the beast in front of her.

His heart was heavy in his chest. The feeling of rejection hurt so much but he understood her fear. Not once did he tell her of his identity, he only encouraged her writings. 

“I look forward to your writings everyday.” He said to her in a quiet tone.

Her eyes widened in shock, it was him who read her stories. He was the secret admirer. Her defensive state changed to that of a relaxed one. 

“I didn’t think a Minotaur would enjoy my stories, but I’m glad.” She hesitatingly stood to greet him properly.

After their first meeting they continued to see each other everyday and their friendship grew into a blossoming romance. Then she had to leave causing the relationship to shift into one of long distance.

She was being sent to live with her grandmother in a village much farther than she had cared for. She cried when she told him, thinking she would never see him again or hear from him.

He wiped her tears and gave her instructions on how they could continue to speak to one another even with the distance.

His instructions were simple, everyday she was to look for a white dove sitting on a fence and that dove would carry their letters to and from. A simple plan that let them continue their romance.  
One day he received his letter from her like usual, but inside the note described her wanting to stay with him and that she will be coming within the week.

He was overjoyed at first, thinking this would be a night of passion and love shared between them, then he feared that if he pushed himself upon her, she would hate him in return and leave him forever. She was an innocent girl after all, she needed to be treated with respect.

The day came for her arrival. They agreed to meet at their oak tree so he could guide her through his labyrinth. 

He arrived early and waited for her anxiously. it had been so long since he last saw her, smelled her hair, seen her smile.

She came running with a bag over she shoulder. She had a bright smile on her face, her excitement was hard to miss.

As she came close she dropped her bag and leaped into his arms receiving a warm embrace. 

“I missed you so much!” She held onto his neck tightly and relished being in his arms.

“I missed you too, my love.” He smelled her hair and held her tight. He loved this feeling of her so close to him. 

He picked up her bag and guided her through the labyrinth and told her of his plans for dinner and wanting to listen to her stories.

“I can’t wait to see our room for the night.” She smiled sheepishly, her cheeks flushed from her comment. She was excited for tonight, she was hoping for it to be their first time together.

“I’m sure you’ll find my bed comfortable.” He chuckled not thinking of what she meant. Again, it seemed she was too pure to think of such sinful acts with him.

They ate a grand meal he had prepared from fresh fruits and vegetables he had gathered from the forest, wine made from fresh grapes and water from the crystal clear streams. 

Then they sat together by the fire embraced in each other’s arms as she read one of her many tales she had written. 

The hour was late and she was becoming more, affectionate as time passed. She kissed his cheek and neck and her hands roamed his chest. 

His hands stayed on her back the entire time, not wanted to upset her by feeling her body. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his mind clear of his sexual desire.

“Perhaps we should rest for the night, I’ll take you to your room.” He suggested lifting her off him.

She smiled and nodded following him down a corridor. He opened the large wooden door to reveal a large bed filled with many pillows and lush fur blankets. 

She jumped on the bed and commented how comfy it was causing him to laugh at her.

“I’ll leave you to rest then, good night.” He said and turned to leave.

“Wait! Your not going to join me?” She looked disappointed, her heart dropping in her chest. All she had been thinking about was being with him tonight and now he was leaving her alone.

“I didn’t think you would want me to stay with you.” He said looking away from her. 

“Aretus, please I want to be with you tonight.” She beckoned for him to come lay with her.

With hesitance he joined her on the bed wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. Her hands roamed his chest again and then downwards reaching the cloth that covered his hardening cock.  
She began to stroke him slowly and then she was stopped by him.

“You,.. you don’t need to do that.” He said staring into her eyes.

“I want to. Don’t you see I want this Aretus? I want this to be our first night.” She pleaded to him, confessing her need for him.

With her confession Aretus pushed her off gently and laid her down below him.

He tried to undress her but in his frustration he tore the dress away from her body causing her to become bare within seconds.

She giggled at his actions, he could be a brute when he needed to be. Once her dress was gone he let his hands roam her skin. First he caressed her breast softly and pinched her pink peaks, then her stomach where he found her sides were very ticklish. 

His hands then roamed to her hips and buttocks. He groped her ass and rubbed his cock against her wet entrance. 

She moaned softly feeling him against her and his hands all over her body. This was what she wanted, everything she had waited for, but now she just felt teased as he continued to just rub against her.

“Please, Aretus. Please take me, now.” She whined, face flushed from being so flustered.

With her pleading he guided himself within her. Stretching her full and causing her to scream from pleasure.

She was so tight against him it was almost painful for him. He couldn’t wait for her to adjust and began to thrust slowly within her. 

She stretched out her arms calling for him to come closer so she could wrap her arms around him as he fucked her. 

Granting her wish, he leaned forward and kissed her gently as he continued his slow thrusts.

“More, Aretus more.” She whimpered into his ear urging him to bring her over the edge.

His thrusts became fast and deep, causing her to reach her orgasm quickly, but he need much more of her body before he reached his end.

With his thick tongue he licked her breasts and continued his assault on her body. 

His mind became empty, his only thought was the sheer amount of pleasure he felt thanks to her body. The way she tightened around him, the way she cried his name, the taste of her skin and smell of her arousal. 

His rhythm became erratic and fast, he was so close, so damn close. He reached forward and forced his tongue into her small mouth muffling her moans. 

With a muffled groan his seed filled her. Finally releasing her from his rough kiss she took in a deep breath and relished in her exhausted state.

He stroked her hair and licked her neck giving her praise for pleasing him so much, for being his love.

“Aren’t you glad you joined me?” She smiled tiredly.

He chuckled and pulled himself from within her. He watched as his seed leaked from her abused sex.

“Very, now let us rest so we can do this tomorrow.” He stroked her hair and pulled her into his chest as he laid next to her.

She gave him one more kiss before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
